War God Limited
Current War God and LexCorp in general is currently under a blind trust while Luthor serves as President as per the laws of the land. General Information War God Limited, a division of LexCorp, is a mining supply, ore purchase, and transportation concern on Mars. Their Earth base is out of Aquarius Station. They are a Limited liability corporation based in Delaware, USA. LexCorp is the holding company for a raft of other companies owned by Alexander Joseph Luthor. A Ruthless type A go getter on the order of Steve Jobs. The kind of man that does not take "no" for an answer. He is also the company's chief stockholder. Luthor is known for his frequent brushes with the regulatory types in government. No indictments have ever been filed. More than a few people are of the opinion they should have been filed, more than once. Luthor remains the Teflon man however. Due to the very public nature of his power and wealth Luthor is not considered a candidate for membership in King's Row. War God has been noted for using less than up front methods to try and create a mining monopoly in the less that regulated environment that is Mars' Olympic City. There was some weapons backed discussion about the matter. They did not win. This has not totally dissuaded the general management that a monopoly is impossible. They have decided that it is going to require the usual method, government backing. Other than being complete douchebags about control War God has been forced to be a decent company They do not actually mine anything but are suppliers and buyers. As their bid to turn Olympic City into a company town complete with company slaves has failed they will have to compete. War God has been recently informed by the United Parties of Olympic City that their articles of incorporation are worthless and unrecognized. The people with their feet on the ground will be held responsible for the actions of the company, personally responsible. Their three top mangers quit on the spot. People *'CEO:' Madelyn Forthright -- A hard woman in a man's world and don't you forget it. Reminiscent to the late Margaret Thatcher, but without the warmth, charm, and grace. Ms Forthright wants it done and done now. She does not care how. *'CFO:' Nedvil Chrysler -- Ned is a man that does not care. As long as the beans add up correctly he doesn't care how they got that way. Noted for having all the personality of a Winders program. *'Mars Unit Manager:' Cory Ramsbottom -- A nebbish accountant type. People are looking at him slightly funny as he is developing a reputation for fair dealing. The former Manager Bruce "Butch" Cavendish was let go from the company as "No longer fitting our business model". He threatened Luthor for firing him and was told to find his own way home and the handsome severance package vanished. So did Cavendish shortly thereafter. Category:Business Category:Space